


I’m here

by Jakoll



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Agent 8 has PTSD, F/F, Flashbacks, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakoll/pseuds/Jakoll
Summary: Pretty much my work ‘Remember the Past’ in Eights POV. Poor octo.
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon)
Kudos: 11





	I’m here

It’s been a while since Eight saw Three sleep well. Usually she would have to try and have her calm down after she has night terrors. Three would always reference this Octavio guy as a main issue for them. She obviously knew who the infamous DJ was, but she doesn’t understand what happened between him and Three to achieve such horrible memories. Eight herself had no shortage of these too. Pretty much all about the phone, and all the time she spent in that horrible, horrible place. The metro. Three would have to help her up whenever something makes her remember about that deep dungeon. It’s never been too bad, just a few minutes, But the pain is overwhelming. She could barely think straight when one happens. Her one thing that helps her out is comforting Three. Whether it’s making breakfast, helping with laundry, or just cuddling, it made her happy to be of help to the inkling. Whatever, it’s time to get up.  
“Good morning Three!”  
“I’m making breakfast, would you like me to make you some?”  
Three grunted.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.”  
The octoling practically skipped out the door. When she looked back, she couldn’t help but notice Threes blush and grinned.  
Eight waltzed over to the kitchen and looked around. Maybe she should make pancakes. She fumbled around with the cabinets, looking for a tray to put the treat on. She was going through the cabinets, looking for such tray, and opened the one next to the sink. She froze. Right in front of her was a blender. She tried to ignore it, but the octo staggered backwards. Crude flashbacks swarmed her mind as she backed away faster and faster. The blender fell out and landed in the counter with a slight thud. She yelped and rushed to the coat closet for protection. She heard Commander Tartars voice in her head and saw Three with the goo on her head. The bomb about to go off on her back, and swarms of sanitized octolings rushing at her from all directions. Eight started sobbing and buried her head into her knees after curling up into a ball. She heard distant footsteps, but not that it mattered. No one could save her now. She kept weeping as the door to the closet opened. Three stood there putting the situation together.  
“Holy shit, are you ok?”  
Three dropped down to Eight. Eight couldn’t take it anymore. The horrible thoughts and memories raced through her mind. One of these is enough to put her almost shaking to death. All of them at once? Horrible. Eight shook so hard that when Three hugged her, Three started to shake.  
“Eight it’s alright, you’re safe here.”  
Eight looked up at Three and spotted the scar. She went right back to the flashbacks and shoved her head into Threes shoulder. She felt Threes blush come out, and that almost made it worse. The heat felt like when she knocked the goop off of her and it tried to latch on to her.  
“I’m here for you.”  
More memories poured in. Eight gripped onto Three. The bomb, The NILS, and Three. She shot at Eight, providing her with the hardest fight of her life. The pain she would feel when Three smashed through her armor, the jagged pieces pushing deep into her skin. Just thinking about it pushed Eight to the breaking point, and she let out another round of tears. The pain seared through her body and horrible things played into her mind. But all of the sudden, it stopped. Only for a little while, but she opened her eyes and felt Threes head on her cheek.  
Three had kissed her.  
Eights face warmed up with a soft blush, and wanted to kiss back, but instead was thrown into another round of horrible flashbacks. Three held her closer. She shook, but fell into the hug. Her breathing began to slow.  
Three and Eight stayed there for a while, holding each other tight. Eight felt Three shift.  
“I love you.”  
Eight warmed and fell asleep.  
In the morning, Three told her that she fixed up the situation. Eight smiled softly and went in for a kiss.


End file.
